


Out Of The Blue

by Brightgemini



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: When Pete's World falls under attack from an age old enemy, The Metacrisis Doctor sends his daughter to the only person he can trust to take care of her... himself.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

CJ’s whole body trembled with fear as she stared at the strange blue box in front of her. She had dreamed of traveling the universe her whole life, growing up on her father’s stories of beauty and adventure, but now that she was further from home than she had ever been before, she was failing to see the wonder in the situation. Of course, in her dreams she’d been flying through the stars in this very box with her beloved parents by her side, not fleeing a violent alien invasion that was decimating her home universe and desperately searching for a man who both was and wasn’t her father.

Her hearts ached as she thought of the last time she saw her actual father, standing in the burning remains of the Torchwood building, pushing the button on the dimension canon that they had hoped would bring her here. She was never going to see him again. Or her mum. She knew because he had given her that “everything is going to be alright” smile that she associated with moments when nothing was, but she wanted to try regardless. She wanted to find some way, any way, to claw her way back to her universe so she could curl up in her daddy’s lap like she did when she was small and scared because at sixteen she still felt small and scared, but she couldn’t. She was a Tyler, she had to be brave now. She had to be strong.

Find The Doctor. Those had been her parents’ last instructions, find The Doctor because he would surely help her. He had to. Steeling her resolve, she willed her hand to not shake as she knocked on the Tardis door.


	2. Chapter 1

He was torturing himself. That was the only explanation he could come up with for returning to this place. This stark white hell where everything he loved had been ripped away from him three long years ago. This was better, he decided, pressing his hand against the blank wall that had once given way to a gap in the fabric of reality, it was a better ending. For Rose anyways. She got what she deserved, a life with both parents, a brother, a promising career… a version of him that could give her everything she’d ever wanted. Everything she deserved. But that didn’t mean it hurt him any less. Especially not with Donna gone now as well. Brave, brilliant, mouthy Donna who would never get to remember how truly magnificent she had been. But that was the way it had to be. In the end everyone had to leave him.

“It’s no good wallowing.” He finally declared to himself. Snatching his hand back from the wall, he marched purposefully back into the Tardis, flipping on the switch that activated the location randomizer. His hearts weren’t in it, but he forced a grin regardless, “What do you think, Old Girl? Should we take a chance? See what the universe has in store for us?”

The Taris gave an encouraging hum, which brought his dour mood up just the tiniest bit, though it was quickly squashed again as he punched in the take off sequence. Instead of that delightfully familiar wheezing noise that let him know they were moving, the Tardis shuddered and groaned and… fell silent.

“What’s wrong?” He half demanded, his fake grin plunging into a deep frown. Had The Tardis been more damaged than he’d initially thought by the day’s misadventures? Running a quick scan, his concern became annoyance. There was nothing wrong with the ship, it seemed, except her stubborn personality. She wasn’t stuck, she simply refused to take off. “What are you playing at? Here of all places!”

The vague telepathic impulse The Tardis offered him as a reply both baffled and irritated him. She was waiting.

“Waiting for what?!” He didn’t have to wait more than a second for an answer, though it was not the one he expected. Someone knocked on the outer door. Immediately, apprehension twisted his gut. He wasn’t supposed to be here and, with all he’d just been through, the last thing he wanted to have to deal with was whatever undoubtedly shady organization had taken over the offices after Torchwood had vacated them.

There was a long, tense pause, and then whoever was outside knocked again. He should check the scanner, he decided, or just try and force The Tardis to dematerialize, but instead he found himself moving towards the door. Pausing here, with his hand on the door, he felt The Tardis give an encouraging hum in the back of his mind. What was she up to?

The knock came a third time and he scowled, finally yanking the door open, “Alright, alright, what do you want!”

“Oh.”

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but a kid certainly wasn’t it. She was about fifteen or sixteen, he decided, fairly pretty with short blonde hair, pale skin, and big brown eyes. Eerily familiar, he realized, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why as he was quite sure he’d never seen her before. He pushed that thought aside, focusing instead on the poor state she was in. Her face and clothes were streaked with what he guessed was ash, given the smokey smell permeating the air, and there was a rather non-fashionable tear in the right knee of her jeans that revealed a nasty scrape beneath, though the rusty coloured smears of blood around it had already dried.

She seemed just as shocked and surprised to see him as he was to see her, he realized, which baffled him a little as she’d knocked on his door, presumably knowing something or someone was inside it, but regardless, she was having a little trouble finding her voice. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times like a gold fish, and then she turned sharply away from him, likely to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Mental note, he chided himself with a wince, practice appropriate door greetings. Stepping outside The Tardis, he reached out and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She managed, shying away from his touch like it burned her. She didn’t sound fine, he decided, but he’d learned some time ago that arguing with upset teenagers was futile, so instead he let his hand fall back to his side while she struggled to compose herself.

After a painfully long moment of listening to her sniffle, he finally ventured, “I’m The Doctor.”

“I know.” She declared, turning back to him with a steeled expression that reminded him far too much of of a different blonde girl despite the way her voice still wavered with emotion, “I’m your daughter and I need your help.”


End file.
